$ \left(\dfrac{3}{2}\right)^{-2}$
Explanation: $= \left(\dfrac{2}{3}\right)^{2}$ $= \left(\dfrac{2}{3}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{2}{3}\right)$ $= \dfrac{4}{9}$